Attempting to serve meals to a large number of persons at distant locations has been a longstanding problem. Quite frequently, persons charged with the duty of selecting an outdoor site for a picnic or other social function at which meals will be served is limited in the choice of potential sites as the result of several factors. For example, the number of attendees at the function may be so large as to necessitate a site having permanent cooking and/or serving facilities and in many cases even when the locations have permanent facilities, they may be deficient in one form or another. As an example, the available facilities may be unevenly matched to the number of attendees or will be unsuitable for the preparation of the proposed menu. In addition, many sites have inadequate sanitary facilities for the preparation and washing of the food to be served. Thus, many planners of such functions are forced to compromise their choice of menu, party size or location.
It has been previously proposed that one way to avoid the mentioned problems is to provide a mobile kitchen. The cooking and serving facilities are transported in a truck or van to the preselected site, are removed therefrom and are set up for a one time use. Upon completion of the event the facilities are "broken down" and are again loaded onto the truck.
Another system which proposes to deal with the aforementioned problems is the so called "catering van" which typically carries pre-cooked food or which may contain minimal cooking facilities from which the food is usually removed. The "catering van" is not without its inherent drawbacks. For example, only a relatively small number of persons may be served as such units are typically small and therefore have limited capabilities. In some units of this type patrons are served through a large window in the side wall of the truck.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kitchen and cafeteria unit within a mobile enclosure wherein the food to be cooked is stored on board along with the cooking and food serving facilities.
Another object is to provide a mobile kitchen and cafeteria unit so arranged that the patrons may be served the food on board the unit without interference with preparation and cooking of the food.